


i just have this to compare stats

by salmonpapayas



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonpapayas/pseuds/salmonpapayas
Summary: i’m just making this to compare stats, dont read
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	i just have this to compare stats

yoink meister


End file.
